


Kiss Me

by Katrine



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: Sidestep isn't used to this kind of love.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhh soft? soft,,,,,,,,

The kiss is wanton and hungry, your touch-starved body leaning into the contact of it. The intimacy of it. His hands are on your sides, holding you close to the furnace-heat of his body, the inescapable brightness of his mind. He is so delightful and honest, so loving and you can’t help catching the emotions due to the sheer intensity of them.

 

Daniel loves you.

 

Daniel loves you and he makes sure you know it, deepening the kiss with surprising skill and confidence ( _he may be younger but he is not inexperienced_ ), lavishing you with attention you didn’t know you needed. He wasn’t supposed to see you like this, see the softness at your core, the weakness you spent so long trying to wall off. Hide. Letting him see you as a mentor, lost but not done, was a tactical decision. Your anger and bright burning fury was set aside to gain access to his vulnerable, lustrous presence, but what you didn’t consider was that the flaming light of his presence would light an entirely different emotion in you. What you didn’t consider you’d hand him the match. His mind is honest, and the love there fills you with pure despair in the sheer inescapability of it. The all-consuming care for _you_ , not who you might have been, is enough to break in and swallow your heart.

 

You shouldn’t care for him so much, shouldn’t care what _he_ thinks so much, but somewhere along the way you lost the ice-cold retribution and traded it for a fragile hope. Daniel believes in your future and slowly you’ve come to want that too. Want to live. Daniel kisses you like it’s the first and last time, his lips smooth and unchapped. He tips your head up, breaks the kiss to breathe, then dives in again. You shouldn’t be so warm from this. So dizzy from this. But Daniel is right there and he cares for you like nobody ever has before ( _Like nobody ever will_ ), and you need him viscerally.

 

Your breath comes out like a moan as you part, Daniel looking at you with a smile and eyes filled to the brim with pure affection. Every part of you feels tingly, dizzy, weak. His arms are steady around you, the feel of his skin on yours feels like a resurrection, a rainfall on a desert that has stood dry for hundreds of years. He shifts his arms downwards, then hoisting you up, your legs wrapping around his hips, before moving closer to the bed, letting you fall down onto your back as he crowds over you. The suddenness of the motion makes you let out a undignified yelp, and Daniel chuckles, his mind bright and peaceful. Brimming with a need to explore.

 

“You’re so cute like that.”

 

“Wh-what brought that on?” you yelp indignantly, inwardly cursing yourself for your undignified response.

 

“You look so happy, so...alive,” he says, and you swear you can _hear_ the smile in his voice. “It makes me glad that you can relax around me.” Your heart skips a beat, feeling suddenly light and floaty. Then you feel your face grow hot.

 

“You dork,” you mutter, cursing your body’s betrayal. What is it about this man that makes you want to lay your caution aside? Lay your soul bare like that? Daniel moves his hand to stroke your cheek and your resolve to keep any semblance of vigilance shatters. Like it has every time you do this. Every time he kisses you. At one point you might as well acknowledge the truth.

 

That you love him, too.

 

But not tonight. Tonight, you reach out to kiss him, willing him to stop saying such soft things. Willing him to stop projecting light like the sun on your cold existence. An angel blocking out the darkness.

 

“Kiss me, Daniel,” you say, willing him to reach out. To save you.

 

His lips touch yours, and it feels like redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Supersinse for hhhhhh betaing this<3  
> hhhhhhhhhh Herald,,,,,,,,


End file.
